Broken Foot
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After suffering from a broken foot on set, Henry and June reminiscence on their feelings in the hospital. Henry x June


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own KaBlam, which belongs to Nickelodeon!

Here's another new Nicktoon one-shot! With KaBlam, I've seen some of the shorts, and I saw some host segments with Henry and June on YouTube,, but I never seen the entire show, but I get an idea on what was going on. Hope you all like this fic, though. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, folks, before we end our show tonight, I have just one last trick to show off!" Henry said as he gave a smirk, about to put in a new dive on the outside pages.<p>

"You think this'll work, Henry?" June asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, my good friend, June!" Henry smiled as he started to jump. "Just watch!"

Henry then jumped down to the next panel as he started to scream, but then he felt his foot being sprained as he groaned. "See? Nothing to it!"

June saw the whole thing as she noticed Henry was rubbing her foot, but decided to keep focus on the show. "We'll see you all next time!"

June smiled as she lifted up the comic book's end and turned it to close it as she and Henry heard the announcer say, "Join us again next time, same KaBlam time, same KaBlam network!"

"And... cut!" Their director was heard saying as the director said, "That's a wrap."

June instantly then ran over to Henry as he was still rubbing his sore foot and wincing in pain. "Henry, are you okay?"

"No, no, I don't think I am..." Henry groaned as he started to limp around. "I think I broke my foot..."

June started getting concerned. "We need to stop filming for today. Henry needs serious medical attention!"

"Very well. That's a wrap, everyone!" The director called to the other actors and camera crew that were waiting on set for their cue.

"Aw, come on, I was ready to have my next cartoon filmed!" Sniz complained.

"Your cartoon?" Fondue rolled his eyes as he slapped his friend a little.

"For goodness sakes, I don't have to put up with this..." Angela Anaconda muttered as she started to walk off. "When I get my own show that's NOT part of this stupid series, it better be worth the trouble!"

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital, June sat down next to Henry as Henry was now laying down on the bed, his foot now in a cast as June looked over to him. "Henry... I don't think your foot will be good enough for filming for a month or so, that's what the doctors told me..."<p>

"I figured that..." Henry sighed. "Oh well... we all deserve a break every now and again, we've been working on that variety show... I say we earned it..."

June giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Henry and June paused as June started to lay her head down on Henry's stomach, hugging him tightly. Henry blushed as he whispered, "June, not in public. We don't want people to know we've... gotten together... yet."

"Henry, I think everybody knows we've paired up by now." June smiled.

"I know... but if the people who run our show find out the deep relationship we have, I'm not sure what they'll do to our ratings..." Henry said in concern.

"Oh, off with the ratings, Henry." June giggled as she kissed Henry on the cheek. "I like being together with you. You may be a bit of a dork, but that doesn't make all of us different people..."

Henry paused at the thought. "I guess you're right."

Henry and June then became silent as the two of them were getting comfortable in each other's arms, June being careful not to hit Henry's injured foot.

"Say, June?" Henry asked.

"Hm?" June looked up in curiosity.

"Remember the first time we met, in school?" Henry asked.

June smiled. "I remember... we weren't exactly childhood friends..."

"Yeah, you were always one of the bullies, and I was just one of those kids who was very awkward around the school." Henry nodded.

"To think our relationship between each other was bully and victim back then, huh?" June said.

"Until we had to cooperate at the auditions for a new show..." Henry said. "Oh sure, we didn't like each other being co-hosts for this show at first..."

"But then I got to know you, and you got to know me..." June sighed. "We realized we had more in common than we thought."

Henry nodded. "Yeah... I guess that was the moment when we became friends..."

"And the moment we became boyfriend and girlfriend was right after our third get-together outside the show." June smiled. "I remember we both confessed to each other outside the hotel room we were staying at while our show was being filmed..."

"Yeah..." Henry smiled.

Henry and June paused.

"Henry?" June asked.

"Hm?" Henry looked up.

"Sorry I've been a bit of a butt to you for the first few weeks..." June sighed.

"June, it's fine. We didn't know each other then." Henry smiled. "If anything... I'm glad we met... and I'm glad you're my partner. Nothing should change that otherwise."

June gave a smile as she hugged Henry. "Thanks, Henry. You're a really sweet guy."

Henry blushed a bit. "Well, I try my best..."

And so, Henry and June got a little comfy for about an hour or so before June decided to get home. A month of no filming was no fun for the directors, but Henry and June were pretty happy, as it gave them a little more time to date and be comfortable around each other. But they knew that foot will heal... and they knew they had to get back to work... eventually.

* * *

><p>And this is another brand new Nicktoon one-shot out of the way! What do you think? Keep your eye out for the next Nicktoon one-shot, and read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! Anyway, thank you for reading, have a great day!<p> 


End file.
